


pick, pick, lock

by katiesaygo



Series: stoned stories and tipsy tales [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: “Hey.”Oh my god,oh my god, Amy knows that voice—and really she would be embarrassed over the fact that she can identify the super cute blonde who lives across the hall by voice alone, but there's a much bigger problem at hand.





	pick, pick, lock

“Hey.”

Oh my god, _oh my god_ , Amy knows that voice—and really she would be embarrassed over the fact that she can identify the super cute blonde who lives across the hall by voice alone, but there's a much bigger problem at hand.

“Hey!” Amy says back, trying for her usual enthusiasm, and hoping the tremble isn't enough to let on that she'd just been crying. 

Usually, Parker—a.k.a super cute blonde—is pretty keen on minding her own business—not in like, a mean way, Amy thinks anyway. And today's she's really hoping they stick to their routine of greeting one another and Parker shuffling into her apartment, blissfully unaware of Amy watching.

But, of course, with the day Amy's been having she probably should've guessed it wouldn't be that easy.

There's a pause, in conversation and in Parker's footsteps, where Amy hurriedly wipes away any tears and running mascara from her face. 

“You okay?” Parker asks, coming up behind Amy and standing startlingly close.

Amy turns slightly to finally face Parker and hopes she doesn't look like too much of a mess. “Just a rough day at work,” she motions to her apartment, “And I kind of forgot my keys in there, so...”

“Oh!” Parker grins, big and bright, and Amy is positively dazzled and also positively confused. “Let me see.”

She steps back as Parker steps forward and within seconds her door is open.

“I—what? How?” Amy looks from the door to Parker, her expression so shocked she can feel it. 

“Did you just pick my lock?” 

“Yup,” Parker says, completely unfazed. “Come let me know if you need it picked again.”

Parker's still smiling and now Amy's smiling and she thinks they might be flirting, but is this flirting?

“Ok, well,” Amy starts slowly, “Please never pick my lock again, but also...”

She takes a breath and Parker's smirking now and alright this is _definitely_ probably flirting so, “maybe you could teach me how to do that?”

Parker takes Amy's hand and pulls her through the still ajar door of Amy's apartment, looking back towards her to say, “First session's free. The second one might require ice cream as payment.”

“It's a date,” Amy laughs, and the look on Parker's face makes her forget all the frustration and tears that had led her to this moment.


End file.
